Lui et moi: ces mots
by tyra n' U
Summary: Elle l'aime malgré sa haine. Ce soir sera le dernier, elle doit partir et lui dire ces mots... mais le pourra-t-elle vraiment? Chap 2 pov Drago
1. Chapter 1

_i can fly  
but I want his wings  
i can shine even in the darkness  
but I crave the light that he brings  
revel in the songs that he sings  
my angel gabriel_

_i can love  
but I need his heart  
i am strong even on my own  
but from him I never want to part  
he's been there since the very start  
my angel gabriel  
my angel gabriel_

_bless the day he came to be  
angel's wings carried him to me  
heavenly  
i can fly  
but I want his wings  
i can shine even in the darkness  
but I crave the light that he brings  
revel in the songs that he sings  
my angel gabriel  
my angel gabriel  
my angel gabriel (Lamb)_

_J_e sais que ce que nous vivons n'est pas bien. N'est pas sain.

Mais je l'aime.

Je l'aime peut-être autant que je le déteste.

Je le déteste pour ce qu'il fait de moi. Pour ce que mes sentiments pour lui font de moi. Une chose.

Il écrit, surement un compte-rendu de ce qu'il a put entendre et voir cette semaine. Je ne l'en empêche pas.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux encore une fois. Trop d'émotions. De la haine.

Une seconde après je le sert contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il a raison de se battre. Je vais faire pareil. Je veux vivre. Une semaine, Un mois, Des années, peut être. Ma vie, j'espère. J'ai promis.

Je serais forte et me battrai. Contre lui, je le sais. Mais nous avons tous le choix et j'ai fais le mien. Lui aussi. Bien qu'ils aient été des évidences. Qui comprendrait ?

Je l'aime, je ne devrais pas. Il ne le sait pas ou du moins je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Je le blesse. Au début il ne fait rien et reste passif puis me rend coup pour coup. Ne jamais être faible. Je suis forte mais j'ai besoin de sa force.

Je l'aime mais j'ai besoin de son amour même venant d'un cœur déchiré.

J'ai essayé de le pousser à nous rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus lâche à ne pas vouloir changer d'avis.

Mais ce soir ça a changé. Je respire son odeur et le presse encore plus fort contre mon cœur. Il tente de me repousser mais je m'accroche. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse. Sauvagement, comme la lionne que je suis. Il répond à mon baiser avec la même fougue et déchire mon T-shirt. Je fais de même avec sa sa chemise et il me plaque contre la porte de sa chambre. Il m'embrasse sur la poitrine encore une fois dénudée sous ses yeux presque éteints. Et il me prend contre cette porte. Dans ce moment nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Un Nous. On finit par rentrer dans cette chambre où tant de choses ont changés nos vies ou plutôt nos cœurs. Nous partageons encore cette passion qui nous consume et qui ne s'explique pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas comprendre. Pour une fois !

On ne s'endort pas. Il se lève, il me dit qu'il va chercher un verre d'eau. Je me lève à mon tour et trouve un parchemin et une plume. Je lui écris des mots, des mots qui veulent tout dire, ma peine et ma lâcheté.

___Je m'en vais. C'est mieux pour nous deux et tu le sais. Je suis désolé pour tout mais tu comprendra que je n'ai pas le choix._

___Tu est gravé dans mon cœur à jamais. _

J'attends quand même qu'il revienne. Je l'embrasse un dernière fois. Il tremble un peu. Je sors à mon tour.

Je me lance un sort pour me rhabiller et là je vois une enveloppe portant posée avec une rose éternelle.

J'ouvre la lettre et là ces mots me font mal. Comme ceux que je t'ai écris.

___Je part ce soir. L'idée qu' à partir de ce moment tout nous séparera m'insupporte mais je dois le faire. N'oublie jamais rien. Mais refais te vie soit heureuse et retrouves ton sourire. _

___Tiens cette promesse, c'est la seule chose que je ne t'ai jamais demandée. _

___J'ai passé depuis bien longtemps cette porte qui sépare l'Amour de la Haine, saches-le._

___Garde cette rose, elle t'est destinée comme tu l'étais pour moi._

___Adieu._

Je m'approche de cette porte fermée. C'est dur. Je pose ma main sur la poignée.

Je sais qu'il est là juste de l'autre côté j'ai entendu ses pas s'approcher. Mais je ne peux pas ouvrir cette maudite porte. Si je le fais, je ne pourrais pas partir.

Je te caresse à travers elle. Et te dit ses mots que je ne t'avais jamais dit et qui semble me revenir en écho.

___Je t'aime_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, c'est moi (nan sérieux? lol), ben voici le nouveau chapitre de Lui et moi, cette foit il s'agit du point de vue de Drago. _

_Je ne sais pas encore si je laisse la fic tel qu'elle est ou si j'écris un épilogue. Alors donnez moi votre avis sur la question et je prend toutes les remarque sur la fic! _

_D'ailleurs je voulais remercier BellatrixBlackLestrange61 et Ely Malfoy,ça m'a fait très plaisir._

_Quand aux possibles fautes, je tenais � m'en excuser dès maintenant!Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant bonne lecture de ce court chapitre ( dsl!).TyRa  
_

* * *

_I need  
the darkness,  
the sweetness,  
the sadness,  
the weakness,_

_Oh I need this. ( Natalie Mercant,My skin)_

_- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -_

PoV Drago

Je sais que nous n'aurions pas dut, nous n'aurions jamais dut mais comment résister? Comment faire pour ignorer que son cœur bat la chamade? Je n'ai pas put et maintenant c'est trop tard. Nous avons encore fait l'amour. C'est l'ultime fois.

J'ai fait mon choix. Je sais que ma manière de la quitter est lâche. Je l'ai toujours été, si je ne l'étais pas je l'aurais suivit, j'aurais changé de camp, pour elle.

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne ferais pas, j'ai fais mon choix. Elle aussi.

Je lui écris une lettre pour lui annoncer mon départ. Encore une preuve de lâcheté de ma part: je pourrais lui dire en face mais je sais que je ne pourrais résister � rester.

Je devrais peut-être…Non, nous avons pris notre décision. La voix qu'elle choisirais a toujours été clair pour moi, elle part avec Potter.Pfff, s'il n'existait pas, nous n'aurions pas toutes ces difficultés. Je sais que c'est faux, s'il n'était pas l� rien n'aurait entraver la quête de pouvoir du Lord et elle ne serait peut-être jamais aimer peut-il faire aussi mal? J'ai toujours su que notre relation était vouée � l'échec mais que dire on ne choisit pas.

Elle a encore commencé � me frapper. Je pense que c'est sa manière d'extérioriser la colère qu'elle éprouve envers ce monde et ses principes qui nous fait nous séparer. Je lui ai rendu chacun de ses coups en moins fort. Si je ne le faisais je suis sûr qu'elle croirait que je n'ai pas cru en nous. Car maintenant c'est trop tard. Aussi courte qu'elle aie été, cette partie de ma vie � ses côtés � été la meilleur des choses qui me sois arrivé. Si seulement...

Je me lève et je lui dis que je vais chercher un verre d'eau.Je retourne dans le salon et finis de lui écrire la lettre.Je l'a met dans un enveloppe � son nom et fais pose � son côté une rose éternelle.

Je retourne dans la chambre récupéré ma baguette, elle sort � son tour. Je me rhabille pendant son absence. Je vois un parchemin posé sur ma table de chevet. Je m'en saisis et l� je comprend qu'elle aussi part ce soir. Malheureux hasard.

Je me rapproche de la porte et pose ma main sur la poignée. Je l'entends s'approcher de l'autre côté.

Dois-je ouvrir cette porte? Bien sur que non, je ne peux pas.J'entends sa main glisser sur le bois de la porte. Cette porte si mince. Je colle ma joue contre la porte et ai l'impression de sentir sa main contre ma peau. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

Il me semble alors entendre ces mots. Ses mots, ceux qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit, ni moi d'ailleurs. Un sourire de dépit se forme sur lèvres et lui réponds avant de prendre mon balai et de m'envoler par la fenêtre:

_Je t'aime_


End file.
